The Dark Apprentice
by khadrim
Summary: Halfway between Episode 1 and 2, The Jedis track Xanatos to several planets and get into a bunch of trouble... Meet new characters and new villains too, enjoy


Near The outer rim, at the edge of the republic, a large system named Retsam-Wae was under investigation by the Jedi Counsel. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan of five years, Anakin Skywalker, were led to the planet while searching for the leader of a weapon smuggling ring.  
  
"Do you sense anything Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked walking about cautiously past a loud club, pausing once feeling a ripple of disturbance.  
  
"Nothing master, just the same as when you asked me an hour ago." Anakin was a fourteen-year-old strong dirty blond boy. His skills were unusually strong.  
  
"Patience my young padawan learner." Obi-Wan instructed. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a young Jedi knight with brown hair and greenish blue eyes.  
  
"We have not sensed anything all evening, can we not call it an evening? We have not gotten a good nights sleep since we started this mission."  
  
"Because we have not had any decent leads. When we find something we won't have to look so hard." Obi-Wan scolded Anakin. "Besides, something will happen soon. I can feel it."  
  
"Just like you did yesterday and the day before that?" Anakin mumbled. He looked down and began to concentrate on a small silver stone, which he kicked along the alleyway. Suddenly he stopped short. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Obi-Wan halted as well. Voices could be heard in the distance. They were quiet, but could not escape the keen hearing of the Jedi.  
  
"My shipment will be on time then?" A female voice asked the man in blue armor. Lin-San Tseng and her Jedi padawan Danel Walker were on a current mission on the planet as well. Danel was waiting on the rooftop of the run down building to make sure the deal fell through and that she was there in case her teacher needed assistance. Then she was the two-cloaked men approach. Through the thick yellow haze of the city she could not quite identify them.  
  
"Yes, as I told you at our last meeting, our shipments are always on time." He answered in a muffled, metallic voice. "When can Xanatos be expecting your payment?" Obi-Wan jumped at the sound of the name. Xanatos was his master's own first padawan who had turned before being named a Jedi Knight.  
  
"Excuse me." Obi-Wan approached them. The bounty hunter retreated quickly as he saw Anakin's lightsaber drawn. He fired a blaster, which the two male Jedi quickly deflected.  
  
"Run!" Danel warned from above. Lin-San ran down the alleyway. Anakin flipped over her and blocked her, lightsaber drawn.  
  
"We would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind coming with us." Obi-Wan waved his hand summoning the force to try and manipulate her mind.  
  
"You two have no idea what you are interfering with!" She warned drawing her own lightsaber. Anakin attacked immediately, assuming that she was on the side of the sith. She blocked him with great ease, obviously much more advanced than the young Jedi. Obi-Wan found himself forced to help his padawan. Together they cornered her. She withdrew another lightsaber from her belt, much to everyone's surprise. She fought them off easily.  
  
Danel ran quickly down the stairs of the old building. When she came bursting through the side window she went tumbling into Anakin. His lightsaber clattered to the ground. She scattered quickly, trying to grab it, but Anakin pulled it towards him first, summoning the force to his aid. They circled each other for long moments. Neither would attack for several moments. They were both trained as Jedi and therefore new that a Jedi hardly ever takes the offensive stance. Anakin became impatient and lunged at her. She quickly rolled to the right blocking the blow and retaliating with a stab of her own. Anakin jumped over the low blow, feeling the heat of the saber rush by him. Their lightsabers crashed together in a fray of sparks. They struggled against each other, both trying to bend the force for their own benefit. Meanwhile, Lin-San had leaped over Obi-Wan's head and made a dash through the streets. Obi-Wan chased after her yelling at Anakin to follow as soon as he could. Anakin barely heard his master's orders, being too involved with the struggle against Danel. They finally pulled away from each other, feeling the sting of the struggle on their arms.  
  
"Who are you?" Danel demanded, exhausted from the struggle.  
  
"A member of the Jedi order!" Anakin called back. He sensed something dark in the force, but did not feel that it was coming from the young girl he was fighting.  
  
"Then we should not be fighting." Danel put her lightsaber back on her belt. "I am Danel Walker, I too am a Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan chased after Lin-San. He had switched his lightsaber off, knowing that he would be beaten easily. He instead drew the force to him, and then pushed the wave at Lin-San who merely stumbled. She tossed her own wave at him. He jumped away, sensing the movement. He leaped over her and blocked her with his lightsaber in front of her face. She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides.  
  
"I am a Jedi Knight, I believe that you have quite a bit of information that I could use." He finally managed to say.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." She cried out. "What are you doing here Master Jedi?"  
  
"I am here under orders of the Jedi Counsel in Coruscant."  
  
"You must be mistaken." Lin-San laughed at him. "They would never put another Jedi on my mission!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am Lin-San Tseng, a member of the Jedi Counsel." She emphasized as Danel and Anakin approached slowly.  
  
"Why are you making deals with Xanatos?"  
  
"I am in the middle of an investigation, Xanatos is my only lead!" She screamed at him. "Now the mission is botched, thanks to you two!"  
  
Obi-Wan switched off his lightsaber. "Then why aren't you on Coruscant with the other Jedi?"  
  
"Because she is training me." Danel objected quickly coming to her master's defense. "We have been here for months trying to work out this deal."  
  
"I think that it is time to contact Master Yoda. I am not sure whether to believe your story or not." Frankly Obi-Wan wished that she were lying.  
  
"Weren't you listening to me?" She sighed in aggravation. "I am a member of the counsel."  
  
"There is no reason for you to get angry." Obi-Wan frowned at her. "I just want to verify that what your saying is true.  
  
"Go ahead." Danel crossed her arms. "You can talk to master Windu. He can verify our story."  
  
"Danel, go get our land speeder, there is a transmitter programmed into it." Danel turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute." Anakin objected. "What if these two are planning something?"  
  
"I am afraid that my padawan is right. We should all go." Obi-Wan agreed without hesitation.  
  
"Are you afraid we will escape?" Lin-San mocked him. "Go with her if you like, but I am staying here. It is not necessary for all to go when it is easier for one." Both Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged skeptical glances after this remark. "Danel give master-" She paused then looked at him as if to ask him to fill in the blank.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He finished.  
  
"Kenobi? Then you must be Qui-Gon's old apprentice." Danel smiled. "Yoda talks about you all the time."  
  
"Quiet Danel. Give master Kenobi your lightsaber." Danel tossed her small saber to Obi-Wan. He looked at Lin-San quizzically. "Now your boy can escort her to the speeder, without you worrying." Lin-San handed both her lightsabers to him as well. "Though it is unnecessary, you can guarantee that we won't leave without them." Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin.  
  
"We shall return quickly master." Danel turned away.  
  
"Be careful Ani." Obi-Wan warned.  
  
"I will not let her out of my site for a moment." Anakin assured. They walked quickly away from Obi-Wan and Lin-San.  
  
"Why are you and your master here?" Danel asked.  
  
"Obi-Wan and I are searching for the leader of a weapons smuggling ring." Anakin put his hands behind his back.  
  
"I can tell you exactly who that is!" Danel scoffed almost insultingly  
  
"Really? I don't suppose that you would tell me without your master's permission." Anakin hinted.  
  
"How would my master find out?" Danel quickened her pace.  
  
"You mean I can't tell Obi-Wan?" Anakin moved quicker to match her stride. He felt again that slight dark disturbance in the force.  
  
"Well, I guess you can't, but hopefully Lin-San will tell your master herself." Danel hopped into a gray land speeder.  
  
"How far is your speeder from here?" Obi-Wan grew impatient, one of his downfalls.  
  
"Not far." She leaned her head against a nearby opaque colored wall.  
  
"You know Xanatos?" He asked, almost too calmly. He could never forget the pain he had caused.  
  
"Only by name." She turned to him. "You know him Master Kenobi?"  
  
"Sort of." Obi-Wan did not continue, Lin-San watched him curiously as he struggled with an inner conflict. He opened his mouth several times to say something, not able to put his thoughts into words.  
  
"You don't have to tell me Master Kenobi, unless you want to." She looked up at him. "You know, sometimes the past is better left at rest. It cannot easily be changed."  
  
"Very true." Obi-Wan felt relieved by her wise words. It was not long before Anakin and Danel returned in the bulky speeder. Danel switched several buttons over on the speeder control panel. From the side panel a small transmitter satellite emerged. They bowed to the hologram of Jedi Master Yoda that appeared before them.  
  
"Master Tseng and Master Kenobi! Surprised I am to see you together." His green ears twitched.  
  
"Yoda, a slight error has occurred in our missions." Lin-San glared at Obi-Wan and his padawan.  
  
"Problem you say?"  
  
"Our missions have collided you might say." Obi-Wan began to explain.  
  
"And that alone may have caused our failure." Danel interrupted.  
  
"Return to Coruscant you must." Yoda decided after a moment of deep thought. "Appear before the counsel you will."  
  
"Yes Master." The Jedi and their apprentices bowed. The hologram quickly faded away ending the transmission.  
  
"I do suppose that we owe you an apology." Obi-Wan said shyly. "I am truly sorry for ruining the success of your mission."  
  
"As you should be!" Danel frowned at him.  
  
"Danel, hold your tongue! Harsh words spoken may make you regretful later on." Lin-San scolded.  
  
"Sorry Master." Danel pouted.  
  
"I am not the one who you should apologize to." Danel looked up to object then turned away. She mumbled an apology. Obi-Wan nodded in return.  
  
"Can we go now Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked growing tired. "I am anxious to get to Coruscant."  
  
"Yes, a transport should be leaving soon anyway." Obi-Wan jumped into the speeder. "I too must admit that I am anxious to get back to Coruscant. It will be nice to get a good night of sleep." Anakin sat next to Danel. Lin-San sat at the driver's seat. They sped through the crowded streets to a spaceport at the cities center. They boarded a large ship called The Monument. Obi-Wan stopped inside the engine room. He looked around at the familiar ship.  
  
"This is too strange." He laughed nervously. He turned to the pilot. "This ship is head to Coruscant correct?" The pilot was a young Phindian. His arms were very long, past his knees. His skin was a pale filthy gray.  
  
"This ship is headed to Alderaan." He smiled. "Not so, I lie. It is headed to Coruscant." Obi-Wan sighed in relief.  
  
"Master, is something wrong?" Anakin watched Obi-Wan carefully as he examined the controls of the ship.  
  
"Nothing my young padawan. Let us go to the West lounge." The three other Jedis followed Obi-Wan through The Monument's vast halls. The Monument was normally used for shipping miner's to planets on the outer rim. That was until the Offworld mining company collapsed. They sat down at an oblong table discussing past adventures.  
  
"My first mission as a padawan wasn't too difficult." Danel began to share her story.  
  
"I seem to remember things quite differently." Lin-San commented. "Actually I remember you getting both of us in quite a bit of trouble with some rather nasty Hutts."  
  
"I got us out of it though." Danel folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"After almost killing us." Lin-San teased. Anakin laughed then quit after being elbowed by Danel. Obi-Wan was looking around the ship curiously.  
  
"Master Kenobi." Lin-San called him, but he did not it. "Obi-Wan are you listening?"  
  
"No, I am sorry. This ship brings back a lot of memories."  
  
"Really Master? You never mentioned it before." Anakin thought for a moment.  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Lin-San asked.  
  
"Curious about what?" Obi-Wan returned his attention to his companions.  
  
"How this ship was repaired without flaws, why it is now used as a private shuttle from Retsam-Wae to Coruscant instead of to planets like Bandomeer?" She smiled at his surprised look.  
  
"No, I would rather not know. Like you said before, sometimes the past is better left at rest."  
  
"Yes. I did say that didn't I?" She laughed. "All right Master Kenobi, you don't have to share your story." The flight to Coruscant went smoothly, without any major disturbances.  
  
Though The Monument landed in Coruscant late in the night, the planet was still swarming with hundreds of speeders and droids roaring past at fantastic speeds.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan I would like to ask a favor of you." Lin-San turned to him after exchanging words with an Aquilarian handmaiden.  
  
"Anything." Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Keep an eye on Danel while I go take my place in the counsel." Lin- San frowned.  
  
"I can watch myself Master." Danel crossed her arms. "I am not a child anymore. You won't even let me roam the temple by myself anymore!" Lin-San looked at her padawan sternly.  
  
"Do not cross me Danel. Your over confidence will only take you backwards." Danel turned away from Lin-San.  
  
"I will keep an eye on her." Obi-Wan tried not to show his disturbance from the display.  
  
"I appreciate that Obi-Wan."  
  
"Madam, we must be going." The Aquilarian bowed, her tentacles falling over her shoulder. Lin-San followed the handmaiden into the Capital building.  
  
"Come along you two." Obi-Wan acknowledged Anakin and Danel who followed without any hesitation.  
  
"Master Kenobi." A young female Jedi approached hastily moments later. She had long purple tied into three French braids, which in turn were pulled back into one long braid. Her eyes were red with a gold circle around the iris. Yenshu was a twenty-year old human from the system of Datooine.  
  
"Yes Yenshu?" Obi-Wan was familiar with the young Jedi.  
  
"The counsel requires your presence now." Obi-Wan found his himself worried. Not often was the Counsel so hasty for a meeting to begin.  
  
"Yes I shall be there momentarily. Thank you Yenshu."  
  
"No Problem!" She smiled.  
  
"Found a Padawan worthy of your skills yet?" He joked all ready knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course not Obi-Wan." Yenshu matched his stride as the group of four moved through the ornate halls of the Jedi Academy.  
  
The meeting was extraordinarily crowded. The circular room was dimmed during the evening. Around the rim of the room the Jedi Counsel sat on red chairs in their place of status. Ten Jedi Knights and their padawans were present at the meeting.  
  
"Unusual this mission has become." Yoda grunted.  
  
"Yes, it seems that Xanatos is back up to no good." Mace Windu leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"If I may ask, why are so many of us here?" Yenshu queried.  
  
"Because, young Jedi, all of you have cases that led to Xanatos." Ki Adi Mindu stated. "Not all of you will pursue this mission. "  
  
"Yes, support this with all of our Knights we cannot." Everyone nodded in agreement with Yoda.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you and your padawan will continue your investigation. The past experiences that you and Qui-Gon had with Xanatos may come in handy." Mace Windu ordered.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Accompany him you will Yenshu." Yoda added.  
  
"I would also like to be assigned to this investigation." Lin-San stood from her seat in the Counsel.  
  
"Yes Lin-San, go too you and your padawan must." Yoda agreed. "But careful you must be." He warned in a tone all the Jedi knew well.  
  
"We do not want to lose a member of the Counsel. You must all be very careful. Xanatos is very clever." Plo Kloon advised.  
  
"You shall meet again with us before you leave." Adi Gallia advised. "May the force be with you." The rest of the Counsel nodded at the Knights in a gesture, which ended the meeting. The Counsel dispersed leaving the Jedi assigned to the mission to discuss things.  
  
"This Xanatos must be quite a foe if three Knights are assigned to hunt him down." Yenshu commented. "This should not take too long with the five of us assigned to it."  
  
"You seem quite confident of that." Obi-Wan turned to face her. "You must remember, Xanatos himself used to be a great Jedi."  
  
"I know, but we are three Jedi knights!" Yenshu argued her point. "Surely he will not stand a chance."  
  
"I agree with Obi-Wan. From what I have heard, Xanatos is quite a skilled opponent. With age I am sure he has just become more formidable." Lin-San said in a tone that made Yenshu look at the floor.  
  
"Perhaps you are right." Yenshu sighed.  
  
"Don't let your confidence get the best of you." Lin-San scolded. "It will only lead to your end."  
  
"Yes master." Yenshu said grudgingly.  
  
"Master?" Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan's cape in a childish manner.  
  
"Yes, Anakin."  
  
"May Danel and I go visit the other padawans?"  
  
"If it is all right with Lin-San than you may go ahead." Obi-Wan answered. Anakin and Danel looked pleadingly at Lin-San. She nodded in agreement, the two walked calmly from the room talking quietly. "How much, exactly, do you know about Xanatos?"  
  
"Quite a bit." Lin-San smiled.  
  
"But earlier you said."  
  
"You asked me if I knew Xanatos." Lin-San answered quickly. "And I told you; by name. You did not question me further."  
  
"Now I am." Obi-Wan insisted.  
  
"Well, Xanatos was Qui-Gon's first padawan. He turned to the dark side after his father's death by his Master's hand. He is very cunning and strong. It would not surprise me in the least if he had a student or two of his own." Lin-San sighed. "But you all ready knew that."  
  
"Is that all you know?"  
  
"Why should I repeat what you all ready know? I may be a member of the Counsel Obi-Wan but patience is not my strong suit. Now if you do not mind I have a prior engagement." She turned around to walk away while Yenshu and Obi-Wan exchanged quick glances.  
  
"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan called to her. "I still have some questions to ask you!"  
  
"Then you will just have to come along." She continued walking.  
  
"Yenshu, find Anakin and Danel and make sure that they are not getting into any trouble." Obi-Wan instructed. She nodded, but as he turned his head away she stuck her tongue out at him before running down the opposite corridor.  
  
Finding Anakin and Danel was a much harder task than she had thought. She checked every room in the building and still could find no sign of them. She sighed as she reached the dorm rooms. This would take all night. She walked from room to room asking if anyone had seen the two Jedi. No one had.  
  
"This is so stupid! Where are those two little brats?" Yenshu yelled in frustration. Then it occurred to her. Maybe the two were not in the building anymore. She slammed her fist against the wall in aggravation. If the two were out on Coruscant, she would never be able to find them. She finished checking the dorms as quickly as she could. None of the young Jedi had seen Anakin or Danel. She ran to the hangar bay. There she saw several people rushing in and out with speeders. She pulled aside one of the imperial guards. "I'm looking for two young Jedi."  
  
"A lot of Jedi pass through here." He replied.  
  
"I am looking for two Jedi Padawan. A boy and a girl."  
  
"Oh yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan came down here with a young girl earlier. Asked for a speeder."  
  
"And you gave it to him?" Yenshu yelled.  
  
"Uh-yes, the girl said that her Master gave them permission." The guard stuttered. Yenshu repressed her anger. She should not take her fury out on the guard.  
  
"When they return, detain them immediately!" She ordered. She then tossed the guard a small com-link. "Then contact me immediately!" She ran from the hangar in search of Obi-Wan and Lin-San.  
  
They walked side by side in silence after leaving Yenshu. Obi-Wan was not exactly sure how he was going to start a conversation. He struggled to keep up with Lin-San as well as not step on her long dress.  
  
"If you are a member of the counsel, how come I have never seen you before?" Obi-Wan asked after a long silence.  
  
"I taught the younger Jedi before I was assigned to the counsel. After a few weeks Danel became my Padawan." She stepped into a dark room. Obi-Wan followed, recognizing the area immediately.  
  
"Why are you coming here? You all ready have a Padawan." This room was used for battles among the students. Knights would watch them and choose the best as their Padawan.  
  
"Yes, but we are not here for that."  
  
"Actually, I am not supposed to be here at all." Obi-Wan laughed. Lin- San was not amused. "Well, then." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"The older students here, who are all ready assigned to a master of course, get the chance to train in a special combat class."  
  
"Interesting." Obi-Wan commented.  
  
"There are a few talented young students who qualify for this class. That makes my job much simpler."  
  
"What is your job exactly?" Obi-Wan followed her into the small arena. Twelve young Jedi Padawan stood in the room's center. "If you don't mind my asking." Lin-San sat on the seats provided outside the arena. Obi- Wan sat next to her.  
  
"I teach them to fight with dual lightsabers."  
  
"Really?" Obi-Wan seemed surprised. "Perhaps you should teach Anakin. He is very skilled with one lightsaber."  
  
"We'll see." She nodded at the children, who bowed in return. "Any idea where Xanatos may be hiding?"  
  
"Xanatos like to play games."  
  
"Perhaps we should search Bandomeer." She suggested nodding in approval as a tall humanoid boy landed a winning blow on the neck of a Dactyl.  
  
"Bandomeer?" Why do you suggest we start there?" Obi-Wan did not want to go there.  
  
"Xanatos' headquarters for Offworld were located there weren't they?"  
  
"And I am sure he would not be hiding here."  
  
"Sure? Or do you just not want to go there?" Lin-San turned away from the fight taking place to face Obi-Wan. He did not answer her. "When you are lost, you must go back to the beginning Obi-Wan." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Yenshu ran into the arena out of breath, ducking under the quick swing of a young Jedi. She could feel the heat of the pulsating blade above her. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yenshu!" Obi-Wan and Lin-San stood in alarm.  
  
"Your Padawan have left the capital building." She said after catching her breath.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan yelled.  
  
"I let the guards in the hangar bay know. The moment they step foot back in the building we will know." Yenshu said annoyed and exhausted. Obi- Wan started to rush from the room. Lin-San and Yenshu raced after him. They stopped him quickly.  
  
"What are you waiting for? We have got to go find them!"  
  
"You know just as well as I do that we will never find them like that. Coruscant is to big." Lin-San assured.  
  
"She's right. By the time you can cover a mile of the city, it will be morning and they will more than likely have returned." Yenshu added.  
  
"Well then, what do you suggest we do?" Obi-Wan sighed impatiently.  
  
"We wait, they will come back soon" Lin-San suggested. "The trials will just have to be postponed." She ran back into the arena, followed by Yenshu and Obi-Wan. "I am sorry children, but we will have to finish this another time." The Jedi Padawan groaned unhappily. "I promise it will be soon." The Jedi bowed again, and then left the room discouraged.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yenshu finally broke the tense silence as they walked down one of the many corridors.  
  
"It is not your fault that they disobeyed orders." Obi-Wan consoled her. They walked until they reached the room where the counsel had met earlier. They sat on the red chairs waiting expectantly for the buzz of the com-link.  
  
They sat in silence late into the morning, waiting and waiting for Anakin and Danel to return. As the time passed, their impatience grew.  
  
"Anakin is in so much trouble when he get's back." Obi-Wan mumbled.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him. Danel probably prompted him. She is probably still angry with me for making you watch her." She sighed tossing her headdress on the ground.  
  
"If you guys don't discipline them, I sure will." Yenshu was half- asleep, upside down on one of the chairs. "Those two have put me through a lot of grief this evening."  
  
"Don't worry, when they return they will be in plenty of trouble." Obi-Wan scoffed slouching down in his chair. But Yenshu had all ready fallen asleep. "So much for finally getting a good night's sleep." Obi-Wan laughed. Lin-San laughed in return.  
  
"Yes. Well, Danel and Anakin won't be getting a pleasant night's sleep for a while either." Lin-San shifted in her chair.  
  
"Danel, she is different isn't she?"  
  
"I knew you had noticed. She is an odd one. In fact she has no background to speak of." Obi-Wan looked at her questioningly. "One day she appeared here at the academy, no one knew how. But she could harness the force better than any Jedi I had met. I took her as my Padawan after she spent only a week at the academy. My first week as a member of the Counsel as well." Lin-San laughed. "That had to be my worst mistake." Obi-Wan was about to respond when the com-link switched on.  
  
"Master Jedi?" A voice called through the static. Yenshu woke up abruptly and fell off of her chair. "Your two young Jedi are here."  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, very good. Escort them up to the Counsel immediately if you please."  
  
"Yes Madam." The guard responded. The com-link switched off leaving the room in silence. Yenshu picked herself up off of the floor.  
  
"It is about time." Yenshu yawned rubbing her head and sat back down in her chair. Obi-Wan stood and began to pace back and forth impatiently.  
  
"Will you chill out?" Lin-San scolded. "Your pacing is driving me nuts." Obi-Wan halted. Then the guard appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Master Jedi." The guard bowed then stood to the side of the door. Anakin and Danel walked in, heads bowed low.  
  
"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Obi-Wan scowled at Anakin.  
  
"We were just out having a good time." Danel retorted. "It is not like we did anything wrong."  
  
"I was looking for you for hours! You are lucky that I am not your master." Yenshu crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"You two will no longer have the privilege of being unsupervised." Lin-San scolded. Anakin nodded and whispered an apology. Danel stepped forward in protest.  
  
"But we have done nothing wrong! We just had a little fun!"  
  
"You disobeyed orders Danel. You could be expelled for that sort of thing!" Lin-San retorted.  
  
"You never let me do anything on my own!"  
  
"You are not ready to do things on your own yet." Lin-San approached her.  
  
"I am ready. You just don't think I am!"  
  
"You are too confident! You lie, and you are disobedient. You are not ready until myself or the Counsel says it is so." Danel did not respond, but turned red. "Yenshu, if you would be very grateful."  
  
"Sure." Yenshu turned to Danel. "No funny stuff." Yenshu and Danel walked from the room in silence.  
  
"I am so sorry Lin-San." Anakin tried to smile. "We did not mean to be gone for long."  
  
"You shouldn't have been gone at all." Obi-Wan yelled. "You will be punished Anakin. But not until this mission is done with."  
  
"Anakin. You must stay away from my padawan." Lin-San instructed. "She will only get you in trouble."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"I am going to go change now. Can't exactly do much investigating in this." Lin-San exited the room. Obi-Wan picked up her headdress then led Anakin down the path that Yenshu and Danel had followed.  
  
They arranged for a transport to Bandomeer only an hour later. Bandomeer was a dead planet, formerly used for Offworld's mining company. Now the Agri Corps was working on re-fertilizing the land, a project that started when Obi-Wan was only twelve years old. The transport landed in the capital late in the afternoon. They left the capital as quickly as they could. They took a water transport in hopes of finding the old Offworld deep sea mine.  
  
"I only hope that they haven't demolished it after all these years." Obi-Wan said veering the craft around a large school of underwater beasts.  
  
"That is not going to be our biggest problem." Yenshu frowned staring in disgust at the mucky black water.  
  
"Yes, let us hope that it is still intact." Lin-San stared up at the filthy red sky. "Offworld built poor mines. Many have all ready collapsed. They did not care whether their workers lived or died."  
  
"Ah, there it is. Just as I remember." Obi-Wan interrupted. "It looks pretty stable." He parked the boat at a small landing.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." Yenshu added. Anakin summoned the force to open the locking mechanism in the large steel door. The doors slid to the side with a loud hiss. The air inside was murky. The lights had long since died. Danel closed the steel doors behind them.  
  
"Lead the way Obi-Wan." Lin-San instructed.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because, you are the only one who has been here before."  
  
"Oh right." The hall was dark as they felt their way past the rusted doors and old cells.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Anakin called out to no one imparticular.  
  
"Any sign of Xanatos. Anything that might lead us to his whereabouts." Lin-San answered.  
  
"I sure hope it is soon. It is creepy in here." Yenshu said.  
  
"Me too." Danel agreed walking ahead of everyone except for Obi-Wan. The metal groaned under their feet as the path went downwards. Then without warning the floor gave way. Yenshu and Anakin plunged to the floor below. The floor continued to creak and moan.  
  
"Anakin!" Danel and Obi-Wan called into the darkness.  
  
"Yenshu!" Lin-San called from the opposite side of the hole. The only response they received was the sound of more bolts snapping and the continuing moan of the floor. The three clung to the walls as the room shook violently. Obi-Wan, Danel, and Lin-San ran in opposite directions as the floor beneath them gave way.  
  
Yenshu sat up and rubbed her head. She looked up at the hole and groaned in discomfort. She stood up, pushing the rush of dizziness away.  
  
"Master Yenshu, are you all right?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yes, Ani, I am fine." She stared down at the boy. He was holding his arm carefully. His left arm had been sliced pretty deep. "That cut doesn't look so good." She looked around at the musty room in dismay.  
  
" I know."  
  
"We have to find the others, I am sorry Anakin we cannot rest." He nodded in agreement." Try to concentrate on healing your wound all right?" The room shook again, and the path above them began to drop. Both Anakin and Yenshu dropped down to the floor, covering their heads. They collapsed down through another floor. They lay still for a long time until the dust from the new collapse settled down. "Are you still with me Anakin?" A moan from across the room signaled that he was. They sat up and examined their surroundings. They seemed to be in a large storage room. All the boxes contained Offworld mining equipment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
"Yenshu, there is something over here." Anakin was stooped down in the corner next to a silver-ish box.  
  
"What is it?" Yenshu approached him feeling soreness in her legs.  
  
"It is a box, but it looks new." He wiped the top of the box finding no dust or dirt.  
  
"That is odd." She traced the outline of the broken circle on the top of the box. "Open it."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"It won't open, not even with the force at my aid."  
  
"Let's get out of here." Yenshu decided after a long awkward silence.  
  
Obi-Wan and Danel stopped running after reaching the small cell at the end of the corridor.  
  
"That was close." Obi-Wan sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, well now what?" Danel said, slightly hostile.  
  
"I suppose that we should go find your master and the others." Obi- Wan jumped to the floor below, landing safely with the help of the force. "With any luck they won't be far from here." Danel jumped down after him. They walked slowly across the room and through the corridor. The rooms were covered in a thick layer of dust.  
  
"Can't we wait for them to come to us?" Danel objected.  
  
"I do not think that staying put is a very good idea. They are in trouble, I know it."  
  
"Yeah, well what do you know?" Danel retorted.  
  
"I will pretend that I did not hear that." Obi-Wan looked down through another hole in the floor. "This is about where Yenshu and Anakin fell." He leaned next to the hole. "I hope that they are all right." He could not see any detail of the floor below. He, in fact, could not see the floor below at all.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Let's find another way down." Obi-Wan decided. He turned from the hole and walked through passages to the left, being careful of his footing.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid that you are going to get hurt?" Danel teased with an evil smirk.  
  
"I honestly do not want to be angry with you Danel, so I advise that you stop being childish."  
  
"I have no reason to like you Obi-Wan." Danel commented. "Maybe you should drop this case."  
  
"I don't think so. I will do precisely as the Counsel instructs." Obi- Wan answered. "I advise that you watch your tone."  
  
"Whatever." She mocked him under her breath.  
  
"If you weren't Lin-San's Padawan I would report your actions to the Counsel." Obi-Wan sighed. Danel silenced every thought that pierced her mind. She could sense danger, but what?  
  
Lin-San descended an old staircase, coughing from the dust. She stepped onto the final step to be met with the cold sting of murky water. She pulled her foot back up in disgust. She looked back on the stairwell, where there was indeed no other way to go. She stepped back into the water and walked carefully through the halls. It had become increasingly darker. She walked until she felt she was going circles.  
  
"There isn't enough blasted light in here!" She cried out in frustration. Her voice echoed through the dark room. Her senses were suddenly on alert. She immediately drew her lightsaber. The light flooded the room. She was face to face with a tall, snarling beast. He was black, clad in armor and scum from the water. He must have been hiding in the mine for years. He winced slightly at the light that her lightsaber gave off. She jumped back from him standing in defense position. He pulled out a large, crudely built Vibro-Axe. He swung wildly at her but she could do nothing but dodge the quick blows. A Vibro-Axe would destroy her lightsaber, even one as crudely made as this one. She slipped in the murky water and slid just barely out of the beast's reach. She crawled away from another blow, but when she placed her hand down into the water she sliced her palm open on a jagged piece of steel. She in turn dropped her first lightsaber, which sizzled and sparked in the water. She grabbed her hand in pain then kicked the handle of the Vibro-Axe and it fell from the monster's hand. The monster roared terribly loud and grabbed her by the leg swinging her in the air. She reached for her second lightsaber. He tossed her against the wall and she crashed through it. The monster picked up his Vibro-Axe and sliced hard down at Lin-San. She switched on her lightsaber as the Vibro-Axe singed her shoulder. The lightsaber sliced through the monster's arm. He roared in pain as Lin-San screamed when the Vibro-Axe scraped against her arm. He then reached for the Vibro-Axe, but Lin-San was all ready moving. She stabbed at the monster's chest then sliced off its head. She turned off her lightsaber and tossed the Vibro-Axe away from the beast. She summoned her busted lightsaber back to her hand. She leaned against a nearby steel door and took in a deep breath. She stumbled through the water as quick as she could. She had to find the stairs quickly. She became light-headed. She tripped over a silver box and fell onto the landing in front of her, half in water. She noticed that the box had a broken circle embedded in it before she passed out.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Yes." Anakin sounded barely audible.  
  
'Do you sense anything?"  
  
"Everything is hazy." He replied.  
  
"That's odd." Yenshu stopped short. She drew her lightsaber. "Who is there?" She called out into the darkness.  
  
"Very observant. I am glad that you noticed us finally." A dark figure in the corner answered.  
  
"Yes, I was afraid that I would not get to fight you two." Another, younger voice scoffed in almost monotone.  
  
"You must be Xanatos." Yenshu frowned.  
  
"Good guess." He drew a red lightsaber. He attacked Yenshu fiercely. She blocked every move. Anakin switched on his own lightsaber and ran to help Yenshu. He lunged forward to attack Xanatos, but the other cloaked figure knocked Anakin off his feet with a low kick. Anakin jumped back to his feet and met his opponent's vicious blow. The clash of their sabers sent a shooting pain through his arms. His hold faltered and he rolled away from another blow. Yenshu was now circling Xanatos, neither one attacking. Xanatos jumped high in the air. Yenshu did so as well and she kicked him in the chest and he fell to the floor. He summoned the force and Yenshu went flying into a pile of crates. She groaned in discomfort as she sat up. She covered her head as the remaining boxes began to tumble down on her. They stopped just above her head. She looked over to see Anakin struggling to keep the crates floating.  
  
"Anakin, look out behind you!" She yelled as the younger Sith rushed towards Anakin. Yenshu summoned the force to knock the lightsaber from the young boy's hand. He rushed head on into Anakin anyway. He lost his link to the force and the boxes tumbled on top of Yenshu.  
  
Anakin punched the boy in the face then kicked the boy with both feet in the face. The boy flew back and held his face in pain. He wiped the blood from his mouth and nose before rushing at Anakin again. Xanatos walked calmly over to Anakin. Before the lightsaber struck him, Yenshu jumped from under the crates and blocked the attack. Then two more lightsabers lit the room. Danel and Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. Xanatos and the younger Jedi quickly fled.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Obi-Wan put away his lightsaber watching Danel embrace Anakin curiously.  
  
"Nothing that a little rest wouldn't cure." Yenshu smiled.  
  
"Master, we found something." Anakin winced. He led Obi-Wan to the corner of the room where the strange silver box lay. Obi-Wan went pale.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Yenshu immediately became concerned.  
  
"We have got to get out of here." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Now." He turned around and went through a door in the far corner.  
  
"What is it? What is going on?" Anakin cried out following Obi-Wan.  
  
"That box is an explosive."  
  
"What! We passed at least a dozen of those." Yenshu immediately hollered.  
  
"Which is why we have got to get out of here." Obi-Wan ordered.  
  
"What about my master?" Danel cried out. "We have to find her first!"  
  
"She knows what these are, I am sure she will get out safely." Obi- Wan assured.  
  
"No, she won't! We have to find her. She is in trouble I can feel it." Danel pulled on Obi-Wan's arm.  
  
"You are right Danel. Let us go find your master." Danel smiled as Obi-Wan led them deeper into the building.  
  
"What's that smell?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"It smells like burnt flesh." Anakin answered.  
  
"More like throw up, if you ask me." Danel looked disgusted.  
  
"I think Anakin is right." Obi-Wan picked up the damaged Vibro-Axe. Next to it lay the monster's rotting corpse. "Lin-San has got to be around here somewhere. I have a feeling that she couldn't have gotten far." They walked carefully past the dead beast. Several rooms later they found Lin- San unconscious next to one of the small silver boxes.  
  
"Master!" Danel ran over to her. Lin-San's eyes immediately opened as Danel shook her. She sat up painfully.  
  
"We have to get out of here." She said immediately.  
  
"We know." Yenshu replied.  
  
"I know a quick way out, we'll just have to swim to our transport." Obi-Wan helped Lin-San up. "Are you going to be able to walk?"  
  
"I am fine Master Kenobi." She smiled slightly then winced in pain. They all raced through the dark corridors, following Obi-Wan. They all hoped that he remembered where he was going. He stopped at a steel wall then, using the force, it swung open. The wind stung at their faces and the water splashed into the room. They jumped into the water and quickly located their transport. They climbed in and Lin-San grabbed the controls, speeding the boat across the water. The mine was far behind them when it exploded. They reached the capital in an hour's time. When they did, they were tired, filthy, and in pain.  
  
They hurried back to the ship that had taken them to Bandomeer. Anakin had developed a fever and they laid him down in the infirmary. He had begun to rest, concentrating all his energy on healing his wounds and his fever. Yenshu sat on a bench in the corner with an ice pack on the back of her head. She had bacta patches on her minor wounds. Lin-San sat next to Yenshu, also holding an ice pack on her head. Her shoulder was wrapped heavily. Her hand was also in bandages. She was trying to repair her damaged lightsaber. Danel sat next to Anakin with her legs crossed, meditating. Obi-Wan had gone to alert the proper authorities about Xanatos and his padawan. He had returned and walked into the infirmary.  
  
"Cheer up you guys. You act as though someone died or something." He laughed. He ducked as Yenshu tossed her ice pack at his head. He sat in between the two. "Where to next?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Lin-San mumbled in frustration while examining the inside of her lightsaber.  
  
"You're a lot of help." He yawned. "Maybe Retsam-Wae again."  
  
"Stay here." Danel interrupted. "Xanatos is not going to leave."  
  
"She is right. He is not done playing games yet." Lin-San said almost unintelligibly, holding several broken wires with her teeth, having only her bandaged hand free. "You yourself should know that. It seems I have to keep reminding you of things you all ready know."  
  
"I know." Obi-Wan took the lightsaber away from her. "Quit it. Fix it after your hand heals." She spit the wires at him.  
  
"You're mean." She leaned back on the bench.  
  
"I can't watch you stress yourself out like that." Obi-Wan put the lightsaber next to his own. "You should be resting, like Ani."  
  
"I will in a little while." Lin-San yawned.  
  
"Maybe we should rest for a while." Yenshu picked up her ice pick then walked over to Anakin. "Give Anakin time to rid himself of his fever. And Lin-San time to heal and fix her lightsaber."  
  
"We don't need to waste time." Lin-San smiled. "I want this done as soon as possible."  
  
"Yenshu is right. We will rest for a few days. We will contact the Counsel and let them know of what has happened." Obi-Wan agreed readily. "We could also use some time to think of our next strategy."  
  
The night came swiftly. Yenshu had fallen asleep in the pilot's seat of the ship. Anakin and Danel tried to sleep in the infirmary. Anakin had quickly fallen asleep again. Danel, on the other hand, lay awake in open conflict. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. She looked over at Anakin and felt herself turn red. She thought about the rules that came with being a Jedi. Why was romance forbidden? What could romance possibly hurt? If she told her master, she would just get reprimanded. She would offer her no logical reason; no real reason at least. Her questions would once again be ignored. She could not shake the feeling of betrayal she felt. She had no idea why it would not leave, or even why it was there. But it was. It was there, eating at her thoughts. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and finally drifted into a nightmare-ridden sleep.  
  
Obi-Wan found Lin-San sitting outside of the ship, again working on her lightsaber. She had it fixed and was in the process of placing the casing back on.  
  
"You know, your Padawan worries me." He stood next to her.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"She is very strong in the force though."  
  
"Aren't they all?" She continued to concentrate on the lightsaber.  
  
"I just wanted you to know how disrespectful she was."  
  
"What do you want Obi-Wan?" She sighed.  
  
"To know what you are not telling me."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Your Padawan. What aren't you telling me about her?" He yelled impatiently. She put her head in her hands. "Come on, you have to tell me." Lin-San sighed again.  
  
"Danel is going to turn."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Have you not noticed the way she acts?" She yelled. "How whenever she get's the least bit angry you can sense a dark presence." Obi-Wan sat next to her. "She is going to turn and there is not one thing I can do to stop it."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"I am training a monster." She snapped the final piece of the lightsaber into place. "It is going to be hard to let her go. She was a good friend for a long time."  
  
"Do not give up on her yet. There is always a chance that she will not turn." Obi-Wan comforted.  
  
"Thank you Obi-Wan, but we both knew that is a lie."  
  
"But, you can't blame a guy for trying." He smiled. "If she turns, there is nothing you can do. But that doesn't mean you failed." He placed a reassuring hand on her non-injured shoulder. "You have done a good job training her."  
  
"Of course I am." Obi-Wan smiled as he stood. "Now come on, let's go get something to eat." He extended a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully. "Then you have to get some rest."  
  
"Fine." She yawned. "For once I think I need it." They walked back into the ship and sat in the engine room talking for a long time until Yenshu walked into the room half asleep.  
  
"What are you two doing up so late?" Yenshu yawned.  
  
"Just talking." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"You guys are pretty strange." She sat on the floor with them. "So, what are you talking about?"  
  
"A little bit of everything really."  
  
"Old times at the temple, Master Yoda, things like that." Lin-San shrugged. "We were just about to call it a night though."  
  
"That is right." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Lin-San promised me that she would rest anyway." He stood. "I would like to replace your bacta patches as well."  
  
"I'll come with you guys. That chair was giving me a back cramp anyway."  
  
The next day the five contacted Coruscant. Mace Windu greeted them.  
  
"I see that you have found something." He looked at all the wounds on them.  
  
"Yes Master Windu. Xanatos was here with another Sith, maybe a padawan." Yenshu bowed respectively.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"He is definitely up to something. He blew up the old Offworld off- shore mine." Lin-San said. "We are not sure where to head next."  
  
"Why not talk to the political leaders there?" Mace Windu suggested. "You may find a path that you would have never guessed on your own."  
  
"Perhaps." Obi-Wan answered. "We will keep you up to scale with our investigation Master Windu." Yenshu switched off the hologram.  
  
"All right then. We will go meet with Agri Corps Officials." Yenshu stood.  
  
"Okay, Let's go." Lin-San stood as well.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so. You and Anakin are going to stay here and rest." Obi-Wan ordered. "Danel will stay here and watch you."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Lin-San objected immediately. "We are fine." Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. She winced under the pressure and pushed his hand away. "Point taken."  
  
"Let's go Yenshu." Obi-Wan and Yenshu walked from the ship and greeted the guard outside. The capital was not far from the ship, so they did not take a speeder. They walked in silence through the crowded streets. Most of the residents avoided eye contact with the Jedi. Obi-Wan watched as a young boy in Jedi robes walked past them. He smiled at the boy as he noticed them. The boy smiled in return, but his eyes reflected his true disappointment. "I can't wait to get off of this planet." He whispered to Yenshu.  
  
"The faster we get to the Capital building, the sooner we can leave." She replied. "I think you're getting a little slow Obi-Wan. Age catching up with you?" She teased. They quickened their pace and reached the capital building ten minutes later. Obi-Wan greeted the young Bandomeerian at the desk. She was half the height of the Jedi, and probably would not get much taller.  
  
"Good day." She acknowledged the Jedi. "How may I help you today?"  
  
"We would like to speak to Clat Ha if it is not to much trouble." Obi- Wan answered.  
  
"I am sorry, but she is very busy."  
  
"Could you let her know that Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi wants to see her?"  
  
"Another Jedi? Is something serious going on here?"  
  
"Another. there is all ready a Jedi here?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"Yes, she arrived yesterday."  
  
"Madame, could you please." Yenshu started.  
  
"I will make her aware of your presence. I do not know if she will see you." She turned to a younger Bandomeerian and ordered him in their native language.  
  
"What if she won't see us Obi-Wan?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"She will see us." He assured her. Yenshu did not ask further. The messenger returned shortly. After him and the receptionist exchanged words the receptionist smiled at them.  
  
"Ah, Clat Ha welcomes you Master Kenobi! My friend Nar Ib will take you to see her immediately."  
  
"You have our gratitude." They followed Nar Ib to a room ten floors above the ground. Clat Ha greeted them graciously. She hugged Obi-Wan.  
  
"It is so good to see you!" She exclaimed. "You are a Jedi now! I knew you would be very successful."  
  
"It is good to see you as well." Obi-Wan returned the friendly greeting.  
  
"We heard that there is another Jedi here." Yenshu hinted.  
  
"Oh yes, we asked the Counsel to send one after we found that someone blew up the old Offworld mine."  
  
"I came as soon as I could." A young female Jedi joined the conversation. "My name is Zayin." She was dark-skinned; tan to be exact. She had blue eyes and long brown hair that was pulled back into two ponytails intertwined behind her head. She also had two blue braids on the sides of her head. "Where is the rest of your group? She asked, more to Obi- Wan than Yenshu. "I was told that there were five Jedi here."  
  
"You knew of our presence?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"Of course. You are the ones looking for Xanatos right? I was sent here to handle the same mission."  
  
"Xanatos?" Clat Ha frowned. "Is that why you are here Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Unfortunately." He told her. "The mine that exploded was of course his doing. Our comrades were injured inside the mine. They are at our ship resting."  
  
"I would secure the other mines if I were you."  
  
"It would not matter. Xanatos left the planet all ready." Zayin told them. "He left after I arrived. He is heading to Mon Gazza."  
  
"How do you know?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Well, Master Kenobi." She smiled at him. "I planted a tracking device on his ship." She said proudly. "I have clearance from the Counsel to accompany you on your mission." She added. "I look forward to working with you Master Kenobi. I have heard nothing but praise about you at the temple."  
  
"I suppose that is why Mace Windu told us to come here." Yenshu said as they waved goodbye to Clat Ha.  
  
"This is very exciting. I have not worked with other Jedi before." Zayin walked in between Obi-Wan and Yenshu while they walked.  
  
"My name is Yenshu. This is my first mission with other Jedi as well. I am glad that I am not the only one."  
  
"We will leave this evening. Hopefully Lin-San and Anakin will be healed enough by then." Obi-Wan told them.  
  
"That makes four. Who is the last among you?" Zayin queried.  
  
"Danel Walker." Obi-Wan answered immediately. "Watch out for her. She has a bit of a disciplinary problem." He walked into the docking bay and shook his head seeing Lin-San outside training her student. Danel was blindfolded and had two sabers drawn. She was countering attacking from both her master and a training orb. Obi-Wan, Zayin, and Yenshu watched for a few moments before disturbing them.  
  
"What happened to resting?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"The resting became restless." Lin-San approached them, switching the training orb off. "Besides, my wounds are much better now." She turned to Zayin. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Jedi Master Zayin." She answered. "I have joined your mission."  
  
"Is that so?" Danel asked.  
  
"Yes, she has informed us that Xanatos went to Mon Gazza. We should leave immediately." Yenshu answered. "Come now, let us go inside." They all walked up the ramp and off of the ship together. "I am going to go prep the ship for take off. Zayin, why don't you join me?"  
  
"Sure." Zayin followed her.  
  
"Another Jedi?" Danel groaned. "I liked it better when it was just me and you Master Tseng."  
  
"Unfortunately things are not always the way you would like them to be." Lin-San sighed. "Master Kenobi,"  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
"Obi-Wan, I am curious about this new Jedi."  
  
"What about her?" Obi-Wan followed them into the room in which Anakin lay, resting. "She said that Mace Windu sent her."  
  
"Do you not suppose that he would have told us that he had dispatched another Jedi? There are five of us all ready! There are not enough Jedi in the galaxy to dispatch six on a case that can be handled by two."  
  
"Why are you arguing with me about it?" Obi-Wan shrugged, walking over towards Anakin. "How is your wound my young padawan?" (Heh)  
  
"Nearly healed master." Anakin sat up, feeling refreshed. Zayin's voice then came over the intercom.  
  
"Get ready for take off everyone, we should reach Mon Gazza shortly." The intercom shut off and they could hear the engines groan outside the ship.  
  
"Mon Gazza?" Anakin started. "Don't they have pod racing on Mon Gazza?"  
  
"Don't get any ideas Anakin. You are not to go pod racing when we land on Mon Gazza. We have orders from the counsel to find Xanatos, so that is what we are going to do." Obi-Wan said harshly. "Do you understand?" He then sat down next to Lin-San.  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin said grudgingly.  
  
"Anakin has brought up a good issue though." Zayin entered the room. "Mon Gazza is full of scum. Most of its inhabitants are bounty hunters or violent gangs. We should be extra careful not to get distracted or separated." She sat in between Obi-Wan and Lin-San. Danel was leaning against the doorway, hiding her growing hatred of Obi-Wan and Zayin.  
  
"Danel?' She looked up at the sudden call of her name. "Are you all right?" Lin-San looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Fine Master." Danel smiled. Suddenly the ship jolted violently slamming everyone to the floor.  
  
"What was that?" Anakin asked, helping Danel and Zayin to their feet.  
  
"Hold on everyone it is going to be a rough landing." Yenshu said over the intercom, her voice greatly stressed. Anakin and Danel clutched onto the bed where they were sitting. Zayin leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, concentrating on the power of the floor.  
  
"Something tells me that our mission just took a turn for the worse." Lin-San sighed leaning against the framing of the door stretching her still sore injured hand. Then with a resounding thud, the ship halted to a stop. Everyone stood warily and headed into the hall. Yenshu was soon there to meet them.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" She asked, deep lines of worry set in her forehead.  
  
"We are fine. What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"There was another ship shooting at us." Yenshu sighed. "I think we got away from them though." Everyone listened as if expecting a sudden attack, but nothing happened.  
  
"I suppose that we should get going then." Lin-San said, unconsciously ripping the handle of her lightsaber.  
  
"Wait master." Danel stopped her. She grimaced. "I sense danger, something is very wrong."  
  
"I know Danel." Lin-San smiled reassuringly. "Let's go, we can not just wait around here forever." They all agreed readily and headed through the halls. The loud hum of the ship's generator ceased as they reached the door and the lights regressed to nothing. The moment the door opened the Jedi were met with a barrage of blaster fire. They drew their lightsabers and each went their own direction, reflecting the blaster fire back at the droids and small aliens that met them. Even in the heavy red fog the Jedi could knock the blaster fire right at their foes through the power of the force. Even with as well as they were doing they were sorely outnumbered. Every foe destroyed was replaced by two or three stronger foes. Zayin, Lin- San, and Anakin headed left into the thick marshes while Obi-Wan, Yenshu, and Danel fought their way to the right. Zayin, Lin-San, and Anakin soon found themselves running from the heavy blaster fire and dodging the occasional physical attack from a creature too quick to outrun. Zayin fought fiercely for a Jedi. Her lightsaber moved so quick that it appeared as a blackish-blue bur through the red mist. Her mind caught the movement, but her body reacted too late and she sustained a blow to the back of her head. She stumbled forward, resisting unconsciousness. She turned to face her attacker to meet a hideously disgusting creature with three yellow eyes and a wounded snout. In his hands he held a crudely made mace that sparked with electricity and an outdated blaster rifle. Zayin jumped backward with a perfect back flip landing softly in the marshes. A small bear-like creature jumped onto her back, scratching at her and pulling her down. The creature squealed in horror as Anakin's light saver singed through its flesh.  
  
"Are you all right?" He said blocking a quick laser bolt.  
  
"Move quick!" Lin-San yelled running past them. They followed her quickly seeing the huge beast with the mace barreling towards them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Anakin said out of breath. "We can not keep this up much longer!"  
  
"He is right." Zayin nodded her head in agreement still fighting unconsciousness.  
  
"There is not much else we can do." Lin-San said in despair. "We should try and find the others, we are stronger together than we are alone." Anakin and Zayin nodded in agreement. They were thrown aside by the massive beast, each sent in a different direction. Zayin slammed onto the ground, finally subsiding into unconsciousness. Anakin was pelted with blaster fire and his shoulder was singed. He ignored the sudden pain and continued dodging the endless laser fire. "Where is Zayin?"  
  
"I have not seen her since we were split up again!" He yelled back. Lin-San summoned the force and released it, sending the surrounding enemies to the ground, either broken or dead.  
  
"I am going to go find her. Do you think that you can handle these guys by yourself?"  
  
"Yes master Tseng!" Anakin smiled. Lin-San ran past him and through the marshes in search of Zayin. Then she found her, unconscious on the ground. She ran over to Zayin waved a hand over her face, trying to wake her up. Zayin stirred slightly but Lin-San's efforts did little to help her comrade. Finally, she lifted Zayin to her feet and put one of her arms over her shoulder. Lin-San then ducked quickly under some blaster fire and cursed quietly under her breath. With her free hand, she pulled out her lightsaber to deflect the blasts. To her dismay the blaster fire came from the overgrown three-eyed monster that had attacked them only a little while earlier. Summoning the force to her aid, she took to a run, still holding up Zayin's half-conscious form. After escaping the beast they were ambushed by strange humanoids dressed in grayish-green armor. Zayin was pulled away from Lin-San and dragged to the side and soon out of distance. Lin-San reached for her second lightsaber to ward off the attackers but dropped it at the last moment feeling a blaster bolt sting on her wrist. With the lightsaber she all ready held she defended herself from the men in green armor trying to recover her fallen lightsaber. Just in time Anakin came from behind and finished off the droids, the source of the blaster fire. They finished off the remainder of the armored humanoids and finally the marsh was silent with the exception of the hum of their lightsabers.  
  
"Are you all right master Tseng?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I am fine. Listen Anakin, I am going to find Zayin."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Anakin started in a run.  
  
"I want you to go and find the others Anakin." Lin-San said strictly.  
  
"You can not go alone."  
  
"And I can not wait for the others, I have to go after her now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You will do as I say Anakin!" Lin-San yelled. "Go find your master and the others. Then you may follow if you wish. Give this to Yenshu. I will contact her when I find Zayin." Lin-San tossed Anakin a com-link. Anakin still gave her a look of disapproval. "I know it is not the best idea Anakin, but we have no other logical choice. I was not assigned to the counsel because I could not handle situations such as these. Just trust me."  
  
"All right master Tseng." Anakin conceded with a sigh.  
  
"That is a good boy." Lin-San smiled and patted him on the back. "See you in a little while." Lin-San ran off in the direction Zayin was taken in. Anakin ran in the opposite direction in search of his master.  
  
"Obi-Wan, look out!" Yenshu yelled as she sent a series of droids backwards with assistance from the force. They had been cornered near the ship and now Yenshu was standing on top of the ship countering attacks from alien creatures on speeders and droids that were slowly making their way towards her. Obi-Wan jumped out of the way as the droids clattered to the ground. He and Danel had been fighting with the beasts and droids on the ground and had nearly destroyed them all. The trio was scratched and bruised from the tiring battle but through the power of the force they fought fiercely and gracefully. When the last droid had fallen Yenshu jumped down from the ship to join her comrades.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Obi-Wan asked. Yenshu and Danel nodded. They were covered in dirt and appeared now weary of their long battle.  
  
"Master!" Anakin yelled as he ran towards the three Jedi.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, seeing the stressed look on his face. "Are you all right?" He nodded towards Anakin's bleeding shoulder.  
  
"I am fine master." Anakin said after catching his breath. "But master Zayin was captured."  
  
"What?" Yenshu said in astonishment.  
  
"Where is Lin-San?" Danel asked worriedly.  
  
"She went after Zayin."  
  
"By herself?" Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
"Yes, she would not let me come, she told me to find you." Anakin shook his head. "She wants us to come help her as soon as we can."  
  
"Is she all right?" Obi-Wan queried.  
  
"She hurt her hand, but she said she was fine." Anakin said.  
  
"Let's go. I have a feeling that they are going to need our help." Obi-Wan headed in the direction Anakin had come from.  
  
"Obi-Wan wait." Yenshu said. "How do you expect to find them by just wandering around?"  
  
"I am sure Anakin can show us where they were headed." Obi-Wan continued walking.  
  
"Oh! Wait." Anakin dug through his pockets and pulled out a com-link. "I forgot. She said to follow and to give this to Yenshu. Also that she would contact us." Obi-Wan took the com-link.  
  
"All right then. Let's go." Obi-Wan handed the com-link to Yenshu. "Lead the way Anakin." Anakin turned and took off in a run with Obi-Wan, Yenshu, and Danel not far behind. They ran through the marshes not careful of how much noise they made. The ground was littered with alien blood and droid parts. After walking aimlessly for a while they decided that they had no idea where it was that they were going.  
  
"We should try and contact Lin-San" Danel said.  
  
"She told me that she would contact us." Anakin objected.  
  
"But we can not just keep walking around like this." Danel said worriedly.  
  
"I agree with Danel." Obi-Wan sighed, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Perhaps that is a good idea." Yenshu agreed.  
  
"You three have got to be kidding." Anakin groaned. "Go ahead, not like I could stop you." Yenshu switched on the com-link.  
  
"Lin-San?" She asked then waited for a response.  
  
Lin-San was following Zayin and her abductors stealthily when the com- link buzzed loudly. Lin-San quickly picked it up. She cursed as the men in armor directed their attention towards her.  
  
"What?" She yelled into the com-link drawing a lightsaber to her left hand. She deflected the blasts back at the men.  
  
"Where are you?" Yenshu could hear the commotion in the background. Lin-San ran towards the men who were still carrying Zayin away and was blocked by three of the men.  
  
"Not the best time to discuss-" She was cut off as the com-link was knocked from her hand.  
  
"Lin-San?" Yenshu yelled into the com-link. Lin-San ignored the com-link for the moment, thrusting her lightsaber through the armor of one of the men and through his chest. She withdrew her saber and concentrated on blocking physical attacks from the other two armored assailants. "Lin-San what happened? Are you all right?" Obi-Wan's voice yelled over the com- link. Lin-San kicked one of the men in the stomach then on the rebound landed on the other man's shoulders. With the force she summoned the blaster of the fallen foe and shot the man in the head. Then she jumped high up in the air extending her hand to summon the com-link to her hand. She threw the blaster at the remaining man. He dodged it and ran towards Lin-San head first, knocking her backwards and tackling her to the ground. The com-link again escaped her hand, but only out of reach by a few inches. She punched the man in his throat, one of the only areas of exposed skin under the armor he wore. He returned the punch, but to her stomach. Lin-San pulled the lightsaber out again slicing the hand of the man as he reached to punch her again. She then stabbed him in the face and he fell limp on top of her. The com-link was still calling her name. Without moving she summoned the com-link to her hand.  
  
"When I see you guys, you are going to wish that I died." Lin-San hissed into the com-link. She could hear laughter on the other end.  
  
"You gave poor Obi-Wan a heart attack." Yenshu laughed.  
  
"I can handle myself. Of course it would have been much simpler if someone had not blown my cover." Lin-San groaned pushing the corpse away from her. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"We need to know where you are." Yenshu instructed.  
  
"That is it? I am bleeding and bruised because you are lost? Lin-San yelled angrily. She stood and started again in the direction they had taken Zayin.  
  
"I told you." Anakin said.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us?" Yenshu asked. Lin-San smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Better than that. I have a plan." Lin-San crouched behind a bush in hiding. "Anakin might get to do a little racing after all." She sighed wiping the bloodstained sweat off of her forehead. "All right. Remember the speeders that the enemies were riding earlier?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right then. You and Anakin each take one, there has to be enough room for all of us, so be careful with your choice. Obi-Wan, I wan t you to keep following, hopefully by the time you get here I will have Zayin. Danel, I want you to return to the ship and get it running. Contact the counsel and tell them that we are returning, that Xanatos is not here."  
  
"What? How do you know that?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"I just do. No time to explain. Now where are you?"  
  
"Well, Anakin showed us where you left him and we have been walking for about a mile."  
  
"Good, about a quarter-mile ahead you will find my cloak, I dropped it to be quicker. Do grab it for me, then head south a little and you will find the bodies of the men I just killed. Keep going and meet me at the grove just passed that. Yenshu and Anakin, come there as quick as you can as well. We will go from there. You got all of that?"  
  
"Yes." Yenshu answered. "We will see you soon." The com-link switched off. Lin-San snuck down into the grove and then past to the camp of ships and armored bounty hunters. She could see Zayin who was now conscious, but tied to a stake by her arms and legs. Lin-San managed to make it behind Zayin unnoticed, slaying those in her way from behind. In one fluid motion she freed Zayin, causing much commotion among the remaining bounty hunters. Zayin looked at her with a look of gratefulness, but great weariness as well. She gave Zayin back her lightsaber and they backed away as blaster bolts zoomed towards them. Then the hum of another saber joined them. Obi- Wan was by them blocking shots as quickly as he could. Then there was great confusion as two speeders approached. Yenshu drew both her sabers and steered with the force, slicing through the mass of the bounty hunters. Anakin then came in hollering as he sped towards the bounty hunters. He stepped on the brake and swung the speeder violently. The back end of the speeder knocked down several of the hunters. Yenshu stopped the speeder in front of Zayin, Lin-San, and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Somebody call for a ride?" Yenshu smiled, twirling her lightsabers in a show-offish manner. Zayin climbed on the back of the speeder and Yenshu sped off, putting away her sabers and ducking down low to gain speed. Anakin allowed Obi-Wan and Lin-San to board his speeder before taking off.  
  
"Hang on!" He yelled, turning the speeder heading in the direction Yenshu had headed off in.  
  
Yenshu was racing at top speeds, the wind rushing by. Zayin clung to the speeder, ducking the occasional branch. Then the speeder flew to the side as a loud blow from the three-eyed, mace-wielding creature. Yenshu could see the ship slightly further in the distance. "Zayin! When I count to three jump to that tree branch okay?" She nodded up towards a large branch above them.  
  
"All right." Zayin nodded getting ready to jump. Yenshu swung the speeder back towards the beast.  
  
"One.two." Yenshu started. "Three!" Her and Zayin leapt to the branch and the speeder crashed into the beast, impaling him on it. The two landed on the branch, safe from the blast that ensued afterwards. They jumped from branch to branch then down to the ground and into the ship.  
  
Anakin saw the smoke from the blast and made a hard right to avoid it. He then swung to the left sporadically, avoiding trees and other obstacles. He landed the speeder and the three rushed into the ship. The doors closed behind them and Danel eased the ship off the ground and out of the atmosphere.  
  
Zayin, Yenshu, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Lin-San sat in the medical room again, all catching their breath from the recent battle.  
  
"Thank you." Zayin sighed, exhausted.  
  
"As long as you never ask for anything from me in the future, you are welcome." Lin-San laid herself down on one of the beds.  
  
"All right then." Zayin leaned her head against the wall.  
  
"You three look horrible." Yenshu said, directing her comment at Lin- San, Zayin, and Anakin.  
  
"Yes. First stop, the medical wing." Zayin groaned.  
  
"Lin-San, now did you know Xanatos was not there?" Obi-Wan queried.  
  
"Because he is on Bandomeer Master Kenobi." Lin-San told him. "He never left. You yourself should know that he is too smart to come to a planet inhabited solely by hostile aliens and bounty hunters. Those hunters were prepared for our arrival. I am afraid that you were deceived Zayin."  
  
"Yes, I realized that after I regained consciousness." Zayin groaned. Danel's voice interrupted them over the intercom.  
  
"We will be landing in a moment." All was silent until they were safely docked at the Jedi Temple. Zayin soon departed to the medical wing.  
  
"Anakin, you better go as well." Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin nodded. "You too Lin-San."  
  
"No Master Kenobi, I will not be heading in that direction." Lin-San said.  
  
"I will go with Anakin." Danel volunteered. She was ignored.  
  
"But your hand." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Maybe I will go later, but it really does not hurt that bad." Lin- San said.  
  
"Well, at leas allow me to come with you." Obi-Wan said. "So I know you are all right."  
  
"That is not necessary Master Kenobi."  
  
"I insist. Either that or you go to the medical wing with Anakin.  
  
"I do not need to go to the medical wing."  
  
"Then you will just have to let me follow you."  
  
"Fine." Lin-San sighed. Anakin and Danel had headed off to the medical wing tired of their master's bickering. Anakin tried to walk ahead of Danel, but she kept up with his stride. Finally, he mustered up the courage to tell her what was on his mind.  
  
"I do not want you following me." Anakin said.  
  
"Why not?" Danel frowned.  
  
"You are a bad influence!" Anakin said shyly.  
  
"What?" Danel tried not to show the anger billowing inside her.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But.I.I love you Anakin!" She blurted out.  
  
"You are insane!" Anakin yelled. "You know that is forbidden. Please, just go away." Danel burst into tears and ran down the hall. Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat and continued towards the medical wing. When Anakin entered they could sense how stressed he was.  
  
"Hell Ani, what is wrong?" Yenshu asked, a smile across her tired face.  
  
"Dan- nothing.Master Yenshu." He said shyly. "Just tired." A healer immediately came over to set his wound.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I am positive." Anakin nodded then cringed at the pain of his wound.  
  
Obi-Wan was waiting patiently for Lin-San to come out from her room after she had gotten changed. He was leaning against the door of her quarters, staring off into space. When Lin-San opened the door Obi-Wan fell backwards into her quarters.  
  
"Oops." Obi-Wan smiled, picking himself up off of the ground. Lin-San could not help but laugh at him. They sat on a small couch in the corner, facing the window, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
"Are you satisfied that I am all right yet? I really should get some rest Obi-Wan." Lin-San said.  
  
"Do you really want to get rid of me that bad?" He laughed, then picked up her hand, examining the blast wound. The bolt must have been closely aimed because the wound extended from her thumb to her forearm. "You really should go to the medical wing." He frowned in a scolding manner.  
  
"It is fine. It does not even hurt." Lin-San objected, trying to pull her hand away, but Obi-Wan kept a firm grasp on it.  
  
"At least let me clean it up for you." Obi-Wan said insistently.  
  
"I can do it myself." Lin-San fidgeted in her seat.  
  
"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked. Lin-San nodded, not able to find her voice all of a sudden. Obi-Wan began to laugh. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No." Lin-San looked away. "Can you let go of my hand now?" She then sighed, regaining her composure and looked back at him. "You may go now Master Kenobi." Her stare was unsure.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, call me Obi-Wan." He insisted.  
  
"Fine. Obi-Wan, you may go now" Lin-San sighed.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will go get us some food." Obi-Wan left the room not waiting for a response. Immediately afterwards Danel ran in, her face streaked with tears. She hugged her master and sobbed heavily into her shoulder.  
  
"Danel, what is wrong?"  
  
"Anakin is wrong! He told me to go away! To leave him alone." Lin-San did not reply. "I told him that I loved him master! But he said I was insane!"  
  
"Danel, you know love is forbidden amongst the Jedi! Lin-San scolded. "You could get expelled from the order for this!"  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"You will make a great Jedi Knight Danel. Do not give up your chance at that for something as petty as love." Lin-San consoled her.  
  
"Yes. Yes master." Danel wiped the tears away fro her eyes.  
  
"Now run along Danel. Go have some fun. Jedi do not have much time for that."  
  
"Yes master." Danel ran out past Obi-Wan who returned empty handed.  
  
"I thought you were going to get some food?" Lin-San said, becoming weary.  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"About being hungry?" Lin-San asked skeptically.  
  
"Lin-San, why did you become a Jedi?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Would you ever give that up?"  
  
"No. Not for anything. This is all I have ever known master Kenobi. I would not give that up." Lin-San shook her hand. Obi-Wan sat down next to her.  
  
"Why won't you call me Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Habit I suppose." Lin-San stared out the window, her thoughts lingering on her padawan. "She is going to turn very soon." Obi-Wan was silent, putting his own questions to rest. "I know that I have been expecting this.but I can not." She choked on her words. "I can not help but think that if I had done things differently."  
  
"You did your best."  
  
"And it was not good enough!" Lin-San yelled. "Maybe you should go."  
  
"Listen. Do not put yourself down over this."  
  
"Please, just leave. I need to rest anyway." Lin-San leaned back on the chair. Obi-Wan then hugged her, embracing her tightly. Lin-San was shocked and slightly embarrassed, but soon hugged him back. The silence that followed was awkward, each not knowing what to say to the other. "I should.rest now." Lin-San said, saying anything to escape his grasp.  
  
"I know." Obi-Wan sighed. He leaned down to kiss her but as his lips barely touched hers there was a clatter in the hallway.  
  
"Please go now Obi-Wan." Lin-San told him, now a bright red. Obi-Wan left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Danel ran down the hall once again crying. She had seen what happened between her master and Obi-Wan and now the feeling of betrayal grew stronger. How could her master lie to her like that? Danel sat in the corner of a storage room, crying her eyes out until she was consumed by hateful thoughts. She remained like that until sleep overcame her.  
  
After a long night, Lin-San awoke, still exhausted. Her sleep was riddled with nightmares. She fixed her hair and was about to pull it back into a ponytail when Yenshu rushed into the room.  
  
"Lin-San!"  
  
"Yenshu! What is wrong?"  
  
"Come quick! Bring your lightsaber!" Yenshu ordered. Lin-San followed Yenshu after grabbing both her lightsabers. They walked to one of the meditation gardens. Inside she could see Danel and Obi-Wan arguing heatedly.  
  
"Danel! What are you doing?" Lin-San yelled then jumped back as Danel drew her lightsaber pointing it at her master.  
  
"Traitor!" She hissed.  
  
"Danel?" Lin-San cringed, feeling the heat of the lightsaber close to her face. Danel's face was streaked with tears and her eyes were dark and foreboding. She tried to move away.  
  
"Move and I will kill you!" Danel threatened. "I will kill you anyway!" She lunged forward. Yenshu pulled Lin-San out of the way and blocked the blow with her lightsaber.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Yenshu yelled.  
  
"The dark side." Danel smiled evilly. "I finally get to work at my full potential. Without that traitorous master I can finally experience true power!"  
  
"You are crazy! You know that isn't the truth!" Obi-Wan said.  
  
"You! You are the one who took my master away! You made her betray me!" She hissed at Obi-Wan. "You told me that I could not love Anakin Lin- San!" She turned back to her master. "Told me it was forbidden! That I should not bother with something so petty! Then you betrayed me! Falling in love with him." She yelled.  
  
"Danel, you do not understand!" Lin-San cried. "Do not do this Danel. Do not turn!"  
  
"Too late." Danel laughed. "You sealed my fate!" She accused Lin-San.  
  
"Stop it Danel!" Obi-Wan yelled, controlling his anger. He drew his lightsaber.  
  
"Obi-Wan don't!" Lin-San scolded. Yenshu stood quietly, not sure what to do.  
  
"Why are you protecting me now? You never did before! Everything you ever did was to cause me pain!"  
  
"You know that is not true." Lin-San shook her head.  
  
"Stop lying." Danel shook her head, no longer able to hold back the adrenaline fueling her hate. She drew her saber once more attacking Lin- San. Lin-San blocked the attack, not taking the offensive but defending herself from blow after blow. Then Lin-San could not take it anymore. She could not stand to see the anger flowing like that through her padawan so she stabbed blindly in a moment of anger, mortally wounding Danel, who fell to the floor lifeless. Lin-San fell to her knees, dropping her sabers to the ground. She could not believe what she had just done. Yenshu and Obi- Wan exchanged worried glances then approached Lin-San. Obi-Wan reached down to help her up, but she shoved him away. She picked herself up off of the ground and ran from the meditation garden and back to her room, passing other knights and padawans who never gave her a second glance. Obi-Wan picked up Danel's limp body and they brought it to the medical wing where the healer promised to take care of the body for them so they could set up a funeral. The only comment she made was that Danel was so young to be lying dead in the Jedi Temple, of all places.  
  
Yenshu and Obi-Wan walked through the halls, heading towards Lin- San's chambers.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Yenshu hesitated the questions running through her mind.  
  
"Yes Yenshu." Obi-Wan sighed, knowing what she wanted to ask.  
  
"Danel.what she said, was it true?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On what part of what she said you are referring to." He cleared his throat as he knocked on Lin-San's door.  
  
"Well, about you.and Lin-San." Yenshu bit her lower lip.  
  
"What Danel said was not entirely true." Obi-Wan shook his head, knocking again.  
  
"But part of it is? Right?" Yenshu could not hide her smile any longer. Lin-San opened the door slightly.  
  
"Just go away all right?" She said in a quiet, monotonous voice. "I just need to be alone for a little while." She slammed the door.  
  
"I knew it." Yenshu pressed on as Obi-Wan knocked once more. "I just knew it!" She smiled, almost jumping up into the air.  
  
"Yenshu, right now is not a good time for this."  
  
"Oh right." Yenshu could not help but smile.  
  
"And keep your mouth shut about it." Obi-Wan smiled for a moment before straightening his face. He pounded on the door louder this time, distracting the attention of several Knights walking down the hall. They stopped to stare only for a moment before going about their business. "Lin- San! Open the door!" Lin-San opened the door, her face flushed and angry.  
  
"You are the last person that I want to see right now Obi-Wan Kenobi!" She yelled, pointing at him. Obi-Wan walked inside the chambers, followed by Yenshu who closed the door behind them. "I am asking you for the last time. Go. Leave. I do not want to see you Obi-Wan."  
  
"We have a mission to finish Lin-San."  
  
"I am resigning for the mission." She said firmly.  
  
"What? You can not do that!" Yenshu yelled at her. "Your padawan was evil, we all knew that she was going to turn. Why are you taking this so hard?"  
  
"Because it is my fault she turned. It was not my fault that she acted the way that she did. But I lied to her. I pushed her over the edge." Lin-San shook her head. "You would not understand. You have never made such a mistake."  
  
"I will not let you resign from the mission Lin-San. This was my fault."  
  
"Oh give it up Obi-Wan." Lin-San laughed mockingly Obi-Wan. "It was as much my fault as yours!" Lin-San sat down on the couch, once more staring out into Coruscant.  
  
"I will argue before the counsel to keep you on the mission." Obi-Wan insisted, sitting next to her. Yenshu sat down as well.  
  
"As will I."  
  
"No you won't." Lin-San sighed, leaning against the arm of the couch, hiding her face. "If you do. I will tell them what happened Obi-Wan. Then we will both be removed from the mission, and the order."  
  
"That is not fair!" Yenshu yelled. "You can not do that, you have to come."  
  
"I am not in fair enough condition to go. My mind is weak, if I go then I will follow the same path as my padawan." Silence followed. Yenshu kept elbowing Obi-Wan, hinting at him to console her, but he ignored her insistent jabs. She then stomped on his foot.  
  
"Ow. Yenshu, what do you want?" Obi-Wan groaned. Yenshu nodded towards Lin-San.  
  
"Are you really that stupid Obi-Wan?" Yenshu whispered to him. Obi- Wan sighed then glared at her slightly. Obi-Wan helped Lin-San sit up straight and face him. Her face was pale and tired, holding no more anger within it.  
  
"Please. Just leave me alone." Lin-San pleaded with him. 


End file.
